


Somewhere I Can Rest My Soul

by RideOfDreams



Series: Rainbows for your eyes to see [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bon c'est un peu de l'abus d'appeler ça un univers alternatif, Boys In Love, C'est la suite d'un OS précédent que je vous recommande de lire avant celui-ci :), C'est quasiment que du fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Friendship, Je vous préviens c'est un peu ennuyeux :S, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mais je suis en train d'écrire une autre suite avec plus de drama, Mentions of Smut, Musicians, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Swimming Pools, birthday celebration, fluff fluff fluff, la seule chose majeure qui sépare la situation de la réalité c'est que ce n'est pas la réalité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: "C’est juste que… Je réalise à quel point j’ai de la chance de t’avoir trouvé, avait fait Harry sur un ton un peu désespéré, sans cesser de regarder Louis droit dans les yeux. Je veux dire, je le savais déjà, évidemment. Mais le fait qu’on puisse partager l’amour qu’on a pour la musique, que tu comprennes parfaitement ce que ça signifie pour moi… Que je puisse être témoin de ton talent, que tu nourrisses mon inspiration… Penser que tu- tu t’assieds au piano avec moi pour composer des chansons sur notre relation, que tu pourras transmettre ton incroyable sensibilité à nos enfants... Que pour consoler notre bébé, tu te mets naturellement à chanter, sans même vraiment en être conscient… Je n’aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Je ? On vient d’acheter ses premiers instruments à notre fils, pour son premier anniversaire, et je l’imagine en train de les essayer, je sais que tu voudras lui apprendre, et que tu seras patient et passionné, et je… Je me sens… Je t’aime. Louis, je…" (Ou : une alternative à notre réalité où Harry & Louis forment toujours une famille heureuse, et fêtent le premier anniversaire de leur fils.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comme promis (il y a des mois, pardon...), voilà une petite suite :) ! Si vous n'avez pas lu mon OS I Dream of Loving in the Night, je vous conseille de le faire avant de vous lancer dans celui-ci (même si je pense qu'on comprend sans). Vous pouvez le trouver ici : http://archiveofourown.org/works/6687115
> 
> En réalité, ce n'est que la première partie de la suite que je suis en train d'écrire. Mais elle s'est révélée beaucoup plus longue et complexe à construire que prévu, donc j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de couper en deux et de mettre un premier OS en attendant! Par contre, du coup, il est peut-être un peu ennuyeux... C'est seulement un jour de bonheur dans la vie de Harry et Louis quoi, ils ne font pas grand chose à part être riches et heureux. Mais après tout, c'était le concept de cette série d'OS, je pense que vous savez déjà si c'est votre tasse de thé ou pas après avoir lu le premier... Et j'espère que si c'est votre truc, vous passerez un chouette moment en le lisant :) 
> 
> Pour ceux qui aiment l'angst et les nuages et les obstacles qui donnent un peu de substance à l'intrigue, je vous promets qu'il y en aura un peu dans la deuxième partie... Et plus de sexe ;) Mais celui-ci est tout fluffy sage. 
> 
> AVERTISSEMENTS :  
> -Certains membres de la famille des garçons ne se conduisent pas de manière très sympathique dans cet OS. Il va sans dire que ce ne sont que des personnages, et que leurs actions ne reflètent en /aucun cas/ les opinions véritables des gens dont j'emprunte l'identité, et encore moins ce que je pense moi d'eux. C'est de la fiction !  
> -Je ne suis toujours pas calée en bébé, tout me vient d'Internet, donc je ne sais pas si ça fait très crédible... Si vous voyez une énorme bêtise n'hésitez pas à me le dire.
> 
> TITRE:  
> "Cold Water", Major Lazer ft. Justin Bieber <3 <3

 

 

**Somewhere I can rest my soul**

 

  
                                                              *

                                                                                                                                                                         

 

Louis avait participé à la préparation du gâteau à la hauteur de ses capacités. C'est-à-dire qu’il avait sorti les ingrédients du placard.

 

De son point de vue, c’était déjà pas mal. Ils étaient rangés assez haut dans le meuble de la cuisine, et il avait quand même dû monter sur un tabouret pour récupérer la farine, le sucre et la levure. Quand il s’en était plaint à Harry, celui-ci avait répliqué plutôt sèchement que si Louis voulait que les choses soient rangées à sa hauteur, il n’aurait qu’à les ranger tout seul, la prochaine fois qu’ils feraient les courses, _« mince alors »_. Ce qui était une réaction un peu disproportionnée par rapport sa remarque, mais Louis savait que Harry n’était pas vraiment énervé contre lui ; il était juste un peu à cran. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, aujourd’hui, et il se mettait la pression tout seul. C’était assez rare, Harry étant une personne calme et détendue de nature, alors Louis avait décidé de ne pas relever et de se faire tout petit, le temps que  son humeur s’adoucisse.

 

-Alors… Il est bien cuit ? risqua-t-il depuis le bar où il s’était installé, en regardant son petit ami sortir le gâteau du four.

 

Harry posa le moule sur le dessous de plat placé sur le comptoir.

 

-Oui, ça m’a l’air plutôt bien… répondit-il lentement, en observant son œuvre d’un air suspicieux.

 

Louis lui fit un grand sourire, se coulant dans le modèle du bon petit ami, encourageant et enthousiaste.

 

-Tu vois ? Je t’avais dit que tu allais le réussir ! C’est génial !

 

Harry lui jeta un regard peu impressionné.

 

-C’est un gâteau yaourt, Louis. Pas une pièce montée. C’est impossible de rater un gâteau yaourt.

 

Louis s’éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Mon cœur, je suis assez certain que _je_ serais capable de rater un gâteau yaourt.

 

Harry eut un petit ricanement, non dénué de tendresse.

 

-Ce qui est exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne t’ai pas laissé y toucher.

 

Louis se souleva sur son siège, et s’appuya sur les coudes pour contempler le gâteau.

 

-Tu sais, on aurait pu acheter un gâteau à la pâtisserie, au pire, si ça avait mal tourné.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Pas question ! Les trucs de pâtisserie sont trop sucrés et trop lourds pour William. D’ailleurs, je me demande si je vais mettre du glaçage sur le gâteau... Je ne sais pas. Ça fait peut-être beaucoup pour lui ? Il pourrait mal digérer, et ce n’est pas très…

 

Depuis que leur fils avait une alimentation plus diversifiée et mangeait de vrais aliments en plus de son lait, avec l’apparition de ses premières dents -il grandissait si _vite_ , Louis n’arrivait pas à s’y faire-, Harry insistait toujours pour qu’ils le nourrissent le plus sainement possible. C’était presque une obsession ; il composait même des menus à l’avance pour que les repas s’équilibrent sur toute une semaine. Louis ne s’opposait pas à lui, habituellement, parce qu’il savait qu’il avait raison, mais parfois, Harry en faisait un peu trop.

 

Louis descendit de son tabouret pour faire le tour du comptoir et glisser ses bras autour de la taille de Harry par derrière. Celui-ci était toujours penché au-dessus de son gâteau, le scannant d’un regard critique. Louis déposa un baiser dans son cou et appuya son menton sur son épaule.

 

-C’est son anniversaire, dit-il doucement. Il a droit à un peu plus de sucre que d’habitude, non ?

 

-Mhm.

 

Louis l’embrassa sur la joue.

 

-S’il te plaît, mon amour, détends-toi un peu ? On ne reçoit pas la reine d’Angleterre à dîner. C’est juste notre famille.

 

-Mais William a un an aujourd’hui… C’est important, fit Harry avec une petite moue. Je veux que tout soit parfait.

 

Louis avait bien identifié le problème.

 

-Je sais, bébé, mais tu es conscient qu’il ne s’en rappellera même pas, pas vrai ? C’est surtout pour nous, qu’on le fête, cet anniversaire. Et le principal, pour nous, c’est qu’on passe un bon moment tous ensemble. Et je suis sûr que ça sera le cas, que tu rajoutes quelque chose sur le gâteau ou pas.

 

Harry parut sur le point de protester, mais finalement, il souffla :

 

-Tu as probablement raison.

 

Cela avait l’air de lui arracher la bouche de le reconnaître.

 

-Ce n’est pas très souvent, mais ça m’arrive d’avoir raison, sourit Louis.

 

-En plus, il va avoir tout un tas d’autres anniversaires, pas vrai ? ajouta Harry. C’est juste le premier.

 

Ah. Louis préférait cet état d’esprit.

 

-Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-il.

 

Il eut un petit rire.

 

-Je n’ose même pas imaginer dans quels états tu te mettras quand il faudra organiser une vraie fête, inviter et occuper dix gamins déchaînés à la maison…

 

Harry haussa les sourcils.

 

-Dix ? William aura beaucoup plus d’amis que ça. Il sera le plus populaire de l’école. Je pensais qu’on pourrait les emmener dans un parc d’attraction, Disneyland, quelque chose comme ça. Réserver tout le parc, je veux dire.

 

Harry était quelqu’un de très humble, qui n’aimait pas spécialement étaler sa fortune sous les yeux des autres, mais il raisonnait aussi régulièrement comme le millionnaire qu’il était.

 

Louis le regarda d’un air incrédule.

 

-Oh mon dieu, Harry, _non_. Tu ne peux pas déjà avoir réfléchi aux futures fêtes d’anniversaire de William. C’est encore un tout petit bébé…

 

Tout petit. Tout petit petit. Et William allait rester tout petit encore un peu. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

 

-Oui, mais il vaut mieux prévoir en avan-

 

Louis plaqua une main sur la bouche de son petit ami.

 

-Non. Stop. Je ne te laisserai pas faire grandir notre fils trop vite. J’ai déjà du mal à gérer le fait qu’il ait un an, bougonna-t-il.

 

Louis ne plaisantait même pas. Il n’aimait pas cela. Il n’aimait pas se projeter trop loin. Il ne voulait pas accélérer le temps. Il avait déjà raté une partie de l’enfance de ses frères et soeurs, puisque les jumelles étaient encore très jeunes lorsque la carrière de son groupe avait décollé et l’avait amené à parcourir le globe, loin de son Angleterre natale, et que les petits derniers de sa mère, Doris et Ernest, le frère qu’il avait tant attendu au milieu de toutes ces filles, étaient nés alors qu’il s’était définitivement installé à Los Angeles avec Harry. Louis avait bien l’intention de profiter de chaque moment de l’enfance de son fils ; il savait à quel point les premières années étaient précieuses, et il se refusait à avoir les mêmes regrets que lorsqu’il réalisait qu’il pouvait compter les souvenirs avec son frère quand il était bébé sur les doigts d’une seule main.

 

Harry lui lança un regard attendri, l'air compréhensif, marmonnant une phrase inintelligible derrière la paume de Louis.

 

A ce moment, la sonnerie du portail d’entrée les fit tous les deux sursauter. Louis se détacha de Harry, tournant instinctivement les yeux vers la fenêtre de la cuisine alors qu’il savait très bien qu’on ne pouvait pas apercevoir les visiteurs d’ici. Il fallait d’abord franchir la grille sécurisée qui entourait leur immense jardin avant de parvenir à la porte de leur villa. Louis n’aimait pas l’idée qu’ils soient enfermés dans leur tour d’ivoire, déjà qu’ils vivaient dans un quartier très aisé de West Hollywood, mais c’était une précaution nécessaire. Leur célébrité ne retombait pas, semblant même atteindre chaque jour de nouveaux sommets sur les pages dédiées aux stars sur Internet, alors que Harry n’avait toujours pas sorti de nouvel album, pas plus que Sassy Losers. Mais dernièrement, son petit ami avait occasionnellement cédé aux sirènes du mannequinat et était devenu égérie pour Gucci et Yves Saint Laurent, défilant même à quelques reprises pour les deux marques, et avait achevé d’enflammer le monde entier quand il avait donné un petit concert surprise pour clôturer la Fashion Week de New York. Alors, ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre vivre comme n’importe qui, au risque de se retrouver avec des fans, des paparazzi et des curieux devant leur porte à toute heure du jour et de la nuit -c’était déjà arrivé quand ils vivaient dans leur ancienne maison, à Santa Monica. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de déménager, Harry avait même soulevé l’idée d’aller habiter dans une _gated community_ comme the Oaks, mais Louis avait refusé. Il comprenait les célébrités qui ressentaient le besoin de s’isoler et se protéger à ce point, mais lui-même ne pouvait pas supporter l’esprit et l’atmosphère de tels lieux. C’était trop. C’était un peu. Ecoeurant. Louis voulait garder l’illusion qu’ils pouvaient être riches et célèbres sans se couper du commun des mortels et se construire un univers doré à grands renforts de dollars sans aucun contact avec la vraie vie.

 

-Ils sont déjà là ? s’écria Harry, une note de panique dans la voix. Mais, mais… Ils avaient dit qu’ils passeraient chez Lottie avant ! Qu’ils arriveraient vers midi ! Rien n’est prêt !

 

Les yeux de Harry faisaient des aller-retours frénétiques entre le gâteau sur le comptoir et le couloir, esquissant des mouvements de bras comme s’il n’arrivait pas à décider ce qu’il allait faire en premier.

 

-Will n’est même pas levé !

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Harry, calme-toi.

 

Harry pivota vers lui et écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Mais, et toi, tu ne t’es pas encore changé, tu portes toujours ton tee-shirt de pyjama !

 

Louis baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Hum, c’était vrai, et c'était un peu embêtant. Le problème de ce tee-shirt n’était pas tellement le fait qu’il ait dormi avec -il portait le même genre de hauts à l’effigie de groupes pendant la journée... mais plutôt qu’il y ait une tache de sperme plutôt visible dessus, blanchâtre sur le noir du tissu, trace évidente de leur réveil assez athlétique -bien que Harry ait grogné à son oreille alors qu'ils venaient de commencer les choses sérieuses qu’ils n’avaient pas que ça à faire de la matinée, et qu’il ait rapidement enroulé sa main autour du sexe de Louis pour le caresser frénétiquement, au rythme de ses coups de hanche de plus en plus rapides, pour accélérer les choses. Louis avait tenté de protester, mais l’orgasme incandescent qui l’avait submergé quelques minutes plus tard l’avait laissé trop satisfait pour qu’il puisse vraiment se plaindre que Harry cherche à expédier leur sexe de la sorte. Mais c’était quand même sa faute si Louis se retrouvait dans une tenue si indécente : il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de l’enlever, ni avant qu’ils fassent l’amour, dans son excitation pressante, ni après, l’entraînant dans son accès de stress pour les préparatifs de la journée.

 

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, et une minute après, Louis entendit son téléphone se mettre à sonner depuis là où il l’avait laissé, quelque part sur leur canapé géant, dans le salon. C’étaient probablement les Styles et les Tomlinson qui commençaient à en avoir marre d’attendre devant la maison sans qu’ils ne donnent de signe de vie. Gemma, la grande soeur de Harry, par exemple, n’était pas particulièrement réputée pour sa patience.

 

-Louis ! Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

 

Harry avait l’air tellement désemparé que Louis ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

 

-Mon dieu, mais Harry, ce ton désespéré, s’étouffa-t-il. Comme si c’était une question de vie ou de mort, qu’on était menacé par une catastrophe nucléaire, ou, ou-

 

Louis dut s’arrêter de parler ; il riait trop.

 

-Arrête de rire, c’est contre-productif ! Et on a besoin d’être productif, là !

 

Louis partit dans une quinte de toux, les larmes lui montant aux yeux tant il était secoué par son amusement.

 

-Louis, putain !

 

Louis attrapa Harry par le poignet et tenta d’apaiser son accès d’hilarité en voyant le regard noir que son petit ami lui lançait.

 

-OK, OK, pardon, pardon, articula-t-il.

 

Il reprit son souffle au moment où le téléphone de Harry se mettait à vibrer sur le comptoir. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste pour décrocher, attendant apparemment que Louis dise quelque chose, restant les bras ballants.

 

Très bien. Louis allait être l’adulte responsable de la journée.

 

-Ecoute, tu es habillé, donc tu vas ouvrir à nos familles, tu les fais s’installer, tu leur sers à boire, ordonna-t-il avec fermeté, parce que visiblement, Harry avait besoin qu’on lui donne une consigne claire, à cet instant précis. On montera leurs affaires dans les chambres plus tard. Pendant ce temps moi je vais m’occuper de William et me changer à l’étage, et j’arrive le plus vite possible. D’accord ?

 

Harry acquiesça d’un air reconnaissant.

 

-Et le gâteau ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-On le laisse là pour l’instant. On s’en occupera quand on passera à table.

 

-D’accord, fit Harry en expirant lentement. D’accord.

 

Louis hésita avant de sortir de la cuisine, gardant les yeux fixés sur Harry. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. L’anniversaire de leur fils ne pouvait pas être la seule raison pour laquelle Harry semblait si bouleversé.

 

-Tu te sens bien, mon coeur ? Tu as l’air vraiment… Je veux dire, ça ne te ressemble pas, d’être aussi nerveux.

 

Harry se frotta le front.

 

-Oui, je… Je suis désolé, je sais, c’est juste que…

 

Louis posa une main sur son avant-bras.

 

-Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Tu veux qu’on en parle ?

 

Harry s’affaissa un peu sur lui-même, et ferma brièvement les paupières. Louis leva sa main pour la poser sur sa joue, la caressant doucement avec ses doigts, et Harry s’appuya contre sa paume.

 

-En ce moment, ma mère n’arrête pas de... Elle me dit qu’elle ne me voit jamais, qu’elle ne voit jamais William, et quand je lui réponds qu’elle peut venir quand elle veut à LA, que je lui payerai tous les billets d’avion qu’elle veut, elle dit “oui, oui, bien sûr, on essayera de venir plus”, mais ensuite elle finit toujours par glisser que… Qu’on ferait mieux de revenir en Angleterre, que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, que ce serait un meilleur environnement pour le bébé, que Los Angeles, c’était supposé être temporaire… Qu’elle ne pensait pas que je voudrais fonder une famille ici.

 

Harry eut un soupir.

 

-C’est depuis la naissance de William et qu’on a emménagé dans cette maison. Quand on a vendu l’ancienne, je crois qu’elle s’imaginait qu’on allait rentrer à Londres, qu’on allait avoir une existence plus… _normale_ , selon ses critères, et elle a été déçue. Et…

 

-Oh, bébé…

 

-Non, ça va, je comprends ce qu’elle veut dire, dans un sens, et je sais que c’est surtout qu’on lui manque, au fond. Mais aujourd’hui, pour une fois qu’elle est là, je voudrais lui montrer pourquoi on a envie de vivre ici, je voudrais juste qu’elle se rende compte qu’on est très heureux et que _c’est_ un bon environnement… Je veux changer l’image qu’elle s’est faite de la vie qu’on mène ici. Je ne sais pas, parfois, j’ai l’impression qu’elle… Elle considère Los Angeles comme un endroit malsain, et elle a l’air tellement inquiète. J’aimerais juste qu’elle comprenne que… tout va bien. Tu vois ?

 

Louis attira Harry contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. C’était vrai qu’Anne, la mère de Harry, n’avait jamais paru apprécier Los Angeles. Elle pestait contre la pollution, la chaleur, l’atmosphère qu’elle qualifiait d’”étouffante”, et semblait toujours désapprouver les quartiers et les lieux qu'ils choisissaient, que ce soit pour dîner, se balader ou habiter. Elle jugeait leur mode de vie trop “luxueux”. Elle préférait les villes à taille humaine, son jardin, les promenades dans la campagne.  Avant qu’ils aient William, c’étaient toujours Harry et lui qui allaient passer du temps dans les environs de Londres, avec elle et Robin, son mari, dans la bourgade où Harry leur avait acheté un pavillon, quand ils le pouvaient. Louis ne pensait pas qu’elle était venue plus de deux fois dans leur maison de Santa Monica. Et depuis la naissance du petit, qui les empêchait de sauter dans un avion et de faire de longs voyages, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit un peu plus âgé du moins, elle n’était venue leur rendre visite que trois ou quatre fois. Elle parlait très souvent sur Skype avec Harry et ils lui envoyaient des photos de William tous les jours, et elle exprimait souvent son envie de le voir, mais sans qu’elle fasse des efforts pour traverser l’Atlantique plus régulièrement. Louis n’avait jamais trouvé cela très juste pour Harry, mais Anne restait une personne adorable qui l’avait accueilli à bras ouverts dans leur famille, et il n’avait pas envie d’interférer.

 

-Je suis sûr que ta mère sait que tu es heureux, murmura Louis. Elle veut juste le meilleur pour toi, et elle a du mal à réaliser que tout le monde n'a pas la même vision qu'elle. Elle reste une mère, avec un état d’esprit différent. Elle t'a vu quitter la maison très jeune, elle a dû garder l’espoir que tu reviendrais près d’elle plus tard. Mais elle a tort de te mettre la pression pour que tu te conformes à _ses_ choix.

 

-Je me sens coupable, confessa Harry. J’ai l’impression d’être un mauvais fils. William grandit loin d’elle… Même pour lui, ce n’est pas l’idéal. Il n’a pas sa grand-mère pour le garder, le chouchouter…

 

-Ma famille aussi est restée en Angleterre, pointa Louis.

 

-Oui, mais Jay vient plus souvent. Et elle a l’air de saisir pourquoi on veut être LA. Tu l’as associée à ton business, elle sait bien que c’est aussi une question d’opportunités professionnelles que de rester ici…

 

Louis avait choisi sa mère comme co-directrice de sa compagnie de production, 78 Productions Limited, et bien que cela ait été plus pour des raisons administratives -il avait besoin de quelqu’un de confiance à inscrire sur les papiers- et que sa boîte soit moins active que le label qu’il dirigeait avec Liam, Johanna prenait son rôle au sérieux et l’avait réellement aidé à développer ses activités.

 

-Et puis  Lottie vit ici, ajouta Louis, pensif.

 

-Voilà. On est proches, on la voit souvent, et quand Jay vient à LA, maintenant, elle vient aussi pour ta soeur. Alors que moi… Je suis l’enfant indigne qui a déserté, contrairement à Gemma qui déjeune avec mes parents tous les dimanches, marmonna Harry en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Louis.

 

-Harry, je crois que tu es trop dur avec toi-même, protesta Louis en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu as le droit de vivre ta vie comme tu l’entends. Ta mère n'a pas à te reprocher de rester ici. On ne peut pas toujours concilier nos envies avec celles de nos parents, et elle devrait comprendre ça.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Je sais… C’est juste que ça me fait de la peine. Et j’aimerais qu’elle change d’avis.

 

Louis recula pour pouvoir regarder son petit ami en face ; ses yeux verts étaient teintés de tristesse. Louis détestait le voir tracassé comme ça. Et cela le faisait s’interroger…

 

-Mais toi, tu ne… Tu n’as pas envie de rentrer à Londres ? vérifia-t-il, hésitant. Je comprendrais que tu y réfléchisses, avec tout ça…

 

L’idée que Harry remette possiblement les fondements de leur vie tous les deux en question le laissait avec une boule dans l’estomac.

 

-Non ! dit fermement Harry. Non. Forcément, j’y ai déjà pensé, j’avais promis à ma mère de le faire, donc. Mais non, je ne veux pas retourner vivre en Angleterre. Pas pour l’instant. J’adore Los Angeles, tu adores Los Angeles, et on est très bien ici. On a investi dans cette maison, on a tout arrangé exactement à notre idée, on a nos projets professionnels, le climat est idéal, on peut emmener William à la plage, il pourra aller dans de très bonnes écoles… Je ne suis pas d’accord avec ma mère quand elle dit que ce n’est pas un endroit sain pour grandir.  Je ne veux surtout pas que tu doutes de ça, OK, Lou ?

 

Les prunelles de Harry avaient retrouvé de leur intensité.

 

-Je suis extrêmement heureux. Je n’ai pas de regrets, insista-t-il.

 

Puis il inclina le menton et posa sa bouche sur celle de Louis, glissant gentiment sa langue à l’intérieur pour l’entrelacer à la sienne. Louis goûta à la saveur de ses lèvres, et il avait presque envie de plus, jusqu’à ce que la sonnerie insistante de son téléphone ainsi que des coups furieux sur la sonnette le rappellent à l’ordre, et qu’il se souvienne que leurs familles attendaient toujours devant la porte.

 

-Mince, rigola Harry en se détachant de lui. On les a un peu oubliés.

 

-Dépêche-toi d’aller ouvrir, avant qu’ils ne se lassent et décident de s’en aller ! lança Louis, en quittant à regret la chaleur de Harry pour s’éclipser vers l'escalier, pour de bon, cette fois.

 

Il se retourna brièvement vers Harry, et lui sourit.

 

-Je ne doute pas, souffla-t-il, en réponse à la tirade qui l'avait rassuré. Jamais.

 

Harry lui envoya un baiser.  

 

*

 

Louis trouva William parfaitement réveillé et debout dans son lit, appuyé contre les barreaux, ses petites mains potelées agrippées au bois, la tête tournée vers la porte. Il ne marchait pas encore, mais il savait se mettre sur ses pieds tout seul ou en se raccrochant aux meubles, et le faisait de plus en plus souvent, et Louis pensait que la marche serait pour bientôt. Ce n’était pas très étonnant que le bébé soit levé ; il était déjà onze heures. Mais il avait eu du mal à s’endormir la veille, ne sombrant que vers minuit après que Harry l’a bercé pendant vingt minutes contre sa poitrine. C’était naturel qu’il émerge plus tard que d’habitude. Au moins, il n’aurait pas besoin de faire une sieste avant le repas, et pourrait rester avec eux.

 

-Coucou, mon ange, dit Louis en se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras, après avoir ouvert les rideaux, la lumière inondant immédiatement la pièce.

 

William porta les mains à ses yeux, un peu aveuglé, et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à “soleil”. Même si William commençait vaguement à parler depuis environ deux mois, c’était toujours difficile de déterminer s’il avait bien prononcé un mot ou si c’était juste eux qui interprétaient un borborygme. Mais il n’émit pas plus de protestations et se contenta de laisser retomber sa tête sur l’épaule de Louis, qui caressa ses petits cheveux bruns encore duveteux.

 

-Tu es encore fatigué ? chuchota Louis.

 

Il se pencha pour récupérer la tétine dans le lit et la donner à son fils. Même si le bébé ne l’avait pas réclamée, Louis savait qu’elle l’aidait à émerger en douceur.

 

Mais même sans, William était toujours étrangement calme le matin. Il ne pleurait quasiment jamais pour les appeler, attendant tranquillement qu’ils viennent le voir. Ce n'était pas la même chose le soir : depuis ses sept mois, malgré toutes leurs précautions, la porte entrouverte, la veilleuse et sa montagne de doudous, il avait des difficultés à voir ses parents quitter la pièce. Il ne voulait jamais dormir à l'heure dite, et sanglotait jusqu'à ce que Harry ou Louis (ou les deux) craque, revienne le prendre dans ses bras et s’efforce de le câliner pour qu’il accepte enfin l'idée que la nuit était faite pour se reposer et que ses parents allaient forcément revenir au matin. Ils devaient en général retourner trois ou quatre fois dans la chambre avant qu’il ne cesse de les rappeler. La mère de Louis avait fait remarquer qu’il commençait à être un peu grand pour manifester une telle peur de la séparation, et qu’ils devraient le laisser pleurer au lieu de céder à ses caprices à chaque fois, mais ils n’y arrivaient pas. Louis ne pouvait pas ignorer son fils et juste vaquer à ses occupations alors qu’il hurlait à la mort tout seul dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d’essayer d’aller le consoler, de le rassurer ; c’était comme un instinct plus puissant que la raison, qui guidait ses pas jusqu’au seuil de la nursery même lorsqu’il avait résolu de se montrer plus ferme.

 

-C’est un jour spécial, aujourd’hui. C’est _ton_ jour, expliqua Louis en le remontant sur sa hanche.

 

Il embrassa la joue du petit.

 

-Joyeux anniversaire, mon bébé, dit-il, chantonnant à moitié. Tu es né il y a un an ! Whoah. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois si grand.

 

Sa gorge se serra un peu et il dut se faire violence pour que les larmes ne lui montent pas aux yeux. Décidément, cet anniversaire les mettait dans un état émotionnel préoccupant. Il serra la petite main de William dans la sienne, le bébé le regardant avec ses grands yeux verts, sans vraiment comprendre de quoi son père parlait, visiblement.

 

-Bababah ? fit Will d’un air sérieux.

 

-Oui, c’est ça, tu as tout pigé. “Bababah”. Bien résumé, fiston.

 

Louis entendit des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix familières en bas, la maison s’emplissant soudain d’un bourdonnement joyeux. Harry avait donc fini par laisser leurs familles rentrer. William sursauta lorsque quelqu’un laissa échapper un rire un peu trop sonore -une des jumelles, si Louis ne se trompait pas, mais continua à suçoter gentiment sa tétine. Louis lui parla de qui venait leur rendre visite tout en se dirigeant vers le placard pour choisir ses vêtements.

 

-Ils viennent tous pour toi, pour fêter tes un an. Tu es content de voir Grand-mère ? Et Mamie ? Et tes tantes ?

 

William secoua la tête pour faire “non”, et Louis eut un petit rire. Il avait appris à faire ça récemment, et il passait désormais son temps à refuser en secouant la tête, quelle que soit la question à laquelle il répondait.

 

-Tu dis ça juste pour m’embêter, hein ?

 

William fit de nouveau “non” de la tête.

 

-Fais oui ? Pour me faire plaisir ?

 

William refit “non”, et Louis lui chatouilla le ventre en représailles. William gloussa, ses yeux pétillant, et sa tétine tomba sur le sol. Louis se baissa pour la ramasser -il oubliait toujours de l’accrocher aux vêtements du bébé ; il allait finir par se coincer le dos vu le nombre de fois par jour où il devait récupérer ce machin par terre.

 

Louis se rappela en ouvrant l’armoire que Harry avait déjà sorti la tenue que William était supposé porter aujourd’hui, un short bleu confortable et un tee-shirt à rayures décoré d’un lièvre et une phrase énigmatique en français, “l’Aveugle par Amour”. (C’était un peu prétentieux, ce qui n’était pas surprenant vu que c’était un Gucci, mais mignon. Harry avait acheté à peu près le même pour Louis. Il se demandait s’il devait y voir un message subliminal.). Cela lui semblait très bien, et il n’allait pas contrarier son petit ami en lui mettant autre chose, Harry étant déjà assez à cran. Il assit William sur la table à langer et le changea rapidement. Harry ne lui avait rien dit pour les chaussures, et Louis avait bien envie de tester son dernier achat.

 

-Tu veux mettre tes nouvelles chaussures ? demanda-t-il en sachant parfaitement que William répondrait “non”... ce qui ne rata pas.

 

Louis lui tira la langue.

 

-Eh ben moi j’ai envie que tu les mettes, donc voilà. Même si ton père n’approuvera sans doute pas.

 

Ils avaient vu le _Monde de Dory_ au cinéma en amoureux, et Louis avait assez gardé une âme d’enfant pour craquer sur une paire de baskets Adidas enfant aux couleurs du fameux poisson, une édition créée par la marque spécialement pour la sortie du film, alors qu’il passait dans un centre commercial. (Il aurait pu appeler son agent pour qu’il lui obtienne une paire gratuitement, mais Louis les avait achetées sur un coup de tête -s’il s’était laissé du temps pour réfléchir, il aurait sans doute changé d’avis en pensant à la tête de son petit ami fashion victim en découvrant ce qu’il voulait faire porter à leur fils).

 

 

 

-Tu es trop mignon, murmura Louis une fois qu’il eut attaché les scratchs des chaussures. Je t’aime tellement.

 

Maintenant que William était prêt, Louis pouvait se préoccuper de sa propre apparence. La trace suspecte sur son tee-shirt était toujours là. Il mourrait d’embarras si un membre de sa famille -ou pire, de la famille de Harry- montait avant qu’il ait pu se changer. Il remit William dans son lit à barreau, espérant pouvoir s’éclipser deux minutes sans que le petit ne se formalise de son absence. Mais dès que Louis s’éloigna vers la porte, William se mit à l’appeler.

 

-Papa !

 

Le coeur de Louis fit un looping. Il n’était pas encore habitué à ce que Will dise “Papa”. Sans grande originalité, cela avait été son premier mot. (Et toujours l’un des seuls qu’il prononçait distinctement, à l’heure actuelle.) Et il l’avait dit à Louis en premier. (Harry en avait été un peu vexé mais il s’était remis lorsque William l’avait appelé de la même manière deux jours plus tard). Louis chérirait ce moment toute sa vie, parce que cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui que son enfant le reconnaisse naturellement, spontanément, comme son parent, bien qu’ils n’aient aucun lien biologique.

 

Il se retourna vers le lit.

 

-Je reviens, mon coeur. Je vais juste m’habiller, d’accord ?

 

William, sans surprise, secoua la tête. Il se mit à chouiner quand Louis fit de nouveau mine de sortir.

 

-Papa… Papa…

 

Louis soupira et revint vers le lit. Le petit garçon devait soit penser que Louis voulait qu’il se rendorme, alors que ce n’était plus la nuit et qu’il venait de se lever, ce qui était perturbant, Louis devait le reconnaître, soit ressentir son départ comme un abandon.

 

-Will, je ne te laisse pas, je vais juste m’habiller ! Je reviens te chercher très vite, je te le promets. Je le jure. Je reviens.

 

William secoua la tête d’un air buté en s’accrochant à lui. Il pouvait tenir des objets avec ses deux mains, maintenant, et il avait une poigne de fer.

 

-D’accord, soupira Louis. Tu viens avec moi.

 

Cette fois, William daigna faire “oui” de la tête.

 

*

 

Un concert de voix accueillit Louis quand il finit par descendre au salon avec William dans les bras.

 

-Awww, regardez qui voilà !

 

-Oh mon dieu, comment c’est possible qu’il ait autant grandi…

 

-C’est mignon que tu aies assorti vos tee-shirts !

 

-Il faut vraiment que tu te coupes les cheveux, Lou.

 

-Pauvre petit ange, il a l’air tout déboussolé, ça fait beaucoup de monde dans sa maison d’un coup.

 

Doris et Ernest, qui avaient quatre ans, se précipitèrent sur Louis pour s’accrocher à ses jambes. Ce fut Lottie la suivante à bondir du canapé pour lui faire la bise, mais quand elle se tourna vers William, prête à le prendre dans ses bras, Johanna surgit à côté d’elle et lui donna une petite tape sur la main. Sa soeur émit un son indigné.

 

-Pas question, jeune fille ! C’est moi qui le prend d’abord ! Tu le vois tout le temps !

 

Anne intervint à ce moment, s’étant levée à son tour.

 

-Sans vouloir t’offenser, Jay, je crois que  _je_ devrais être prioritaire.

 

-Et moi ? lança Félicité, une des soeurs de Louis, celle qui venait juste après Lottie, qui était l’aînée.

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Est-ce qu’il faut organiser un concours pour vous départager ? Vous voulez un ring de boxe ?

 

-Pas nécessaire, clama une autre voix en se glissant près de lui et en lui prenant William des bras. C’est moi la première.

 

Gemma déposa un baiser sur le nez de son neveu en le berçant un peu entre ses bras, ignorant la moue boudeuse de sa mère. Puis elle releva la tête vers Louis et lui donna un coup violent sur le bras.

 

-Mais ! Aie ! Bonjour à toi aussi, bougonna Louis en frottant l’endroit douloureux.

 

-Je suppose que c’est à cause de toi qu’on est resté planté comme des idiots pendant trois siècles devant votre porte ! attaqua Gemma.

 

-Mais non, même pas, protesta Louis. Je...

 

-J’ai bien cru que les voisins allaient finir par appeler la police, le coupa Gemma. Ils ont dû penser qu’on était des stalkers ou des fans tarés… Tout ça parce que vous étiez en train de faire... on ne sait quoi !

 

-C’est Harry qui…

 

Gemma leva une main pour l’arrêter.

 

-Je n’ai pas dit que je _voulais_ le savoir.

 

Louis se dégonfla et pivota vers le fauteuil près de la baie vitrée, en face de leur canapé.

 

-Harry, ta soeur me martyrise, se plaignit-il.

 

Harry posa son verre sur la table et laissa échapper un rire, se levant de son siège.

 

-Elle te taquine juste.

 

-Ah non, pas du tout, fit Gemma en passant William à Jay, qui semblait s’impatienter. J’étais réellement énervée. C’est possible que j’ai cassé votre sonnette, d’ailleurs.

 

Gemma avait toujours eu un tempérament assez enflammé. C’était aussi pour ça que malgré les apparences, elle et Louis s’entendaient si bien. Ils possédaient tous les deux un côté direct, taquin et parfois un peu survolté dans leur caractère.

 

Harry laissa environ trois minutes à leurs proches pour s’extasier autour de William et lui souhaiter son anniversaire avant de se racler la gorge et de lancer :

 

-Bon, et moi, je peux dire bonjour à mon fils ?

 

Louis était admiratif : lui-même n’aurait pas eu autant de patience avant de vouloir récupérer le bébé dans ses bras. Il était un peu possessif et il aimait bien prendre son temps avec William le matin. Heureusement que c'était lui qui l'avait levé, ou leurs proches auraient dû attendre leur tour.

 

 

-Vous ne pouvez toujours pas le lâcher bien longtemps, à ce que je vois, fit Anne en passant le petit garçon à Harry.

 

-Oh, je les comprends, ils sont encore dans leur bulle, dit Jay, plus indulgente.

 

-J’étais jeune papa il n’y a pas si longtemps, approuva Dan, son mari. Je me rappelle du sentiment d’arrachement en pensant à plusieurs jours sans Doris et Ernest.

 

Anne pinça les lèvres.

 

-William n’est pas près de venir passer des vacances en Angleterre, alors ? Je pensais proposer de le prendre deux ou trois semaines, sans vous, cette année…

 

Deux ou trois semaines ? _Sans eux ?_ Pardon ? Euh. Non, cela n'allait pas être possible. Harry eut un rire nerveux, l'air soudain un peu inconfortable, rivant ses yeux sur William pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa mère. Louis en voulut immédiatement à Anne d’avoir directement attaqué sur ce sujet alors qu’il savait désormais que c’était quelque chose qui tourmentait Harry en ce moment. C’était indélicat de sa part de les faire se sentir égoïstes alors qu’ils voulaient juste le meilleur pour leur fils, et qu’ils avaient du mal à s’éloigner de lui simplement parce qu’ils étaient de jeunes parents encore sur leur nuage.

 

-Il est encore trop petit, répliqua Louis, un peu trop sèchement.

 

-Mais ça vous permettrait de passer un peu de temps en amoureux, je pensais que…

 

-Honnêtement, Maman, je n’arrive pas à m’imaginer le laisser pour si longtemps, pour l’instant, fit Harry d’une petite voix, en relevant la tête.

 

Anne parut sur le point de protester, mais Robin lui serra doucement le bras, et Gemma lui lança un regard chargé de poignards, et elle acquiesça finalement, retrouvant vite son sourire. Harry s’assit sur le canapé avec William sur les genoux, Fizzy penché par-dessus le dossier derrière lui, et le bébé émit quelques éclats de rire adorables devant les grimaces de la jeune fille, qui achevèrent de détendre l’atmosphère.

 

-Lou, il faudrait qu’on lui donne à manger. C’est vraiment son heure, fit Harry.

 

C’était même étonnant que William n’ait pas encore fait comprendre qu’il avait faim, maintenant que Louis y pensait.

 

-On peut tous passer à table avec lui pour prendre l’apéritif, suggéra-t-il. Comme ça, on pourra le recoucher un peu pendant qu’on mange le reste du repas, et on prend le dessert plus tard, quand il aura fini sa sieste.

 

-On n’attend plus personne ? s’enquit Lottie. Liam n’était pas censé passer ?

 

Bizarrement, c’était le seul de leurs amis proches à être actuellement sur Los Angeles, ou en tout cas, à pouvoir venir fêter l’anniversaire de William.

 

-Si, si, mais il viendra plus tard dans l’après-midi. Il devait d’abord déjeuner avec ses parents à lui, en fait. Ils sont en vacances à San Francisco.

 

-Ils auraient pu tous  venir, fit Fizzy en fronçant les sourcils. Vous auriez dû les inviter.

 

Louis eut un sourire un peu triste.

 

-Ouais, mais tu sais, les parents de Liam… Ils ont un peu de mal avec… Le fait que Harry et moi, on… on ait William, tout ça, murmura-t-il avec un geste vague de la main.

 

Il y eut un bref silence.

 

-Oh.

 

Les parents de Liam n’étaient pas vraiment homophobes. En tout cas, ils n’étaient pas homophobes au point de l’avoir fait sentir à Louis avec un changement d’attitude marquée lorsqu’ils avaient appris, en même temps que le grand public, que lui, un des meilleurs amis de leur fils, était gay. Mais ils l’étaient assez pour ne pas être spécialement favorables -voire être carrément défavorables- au mariage homosexuel. Ils n’avaient pas hésité à le faire comprendre devant Louis lors d’un dîner d’anniversaire de Liam, alors que celui-ci le taquinait sur les probabilités que Harry et lui se fiancent bientôt. Alors, la mère porteuse, leur bébé…  Cela ne passait pas du tout. Liam n’avait jamais dit à Louis en quels termes exactement ils avaient exprimé leur avis sur la question, mais il était clair qu’ils n’en pensaient pas du bien.

 

Louis chercha instinctivement du réconfort auprès de Harry face à ces souvenirs amers, se rapprochant du canapé, mais ce fut l'affection maternelle qu'il trouva en premier.

 

-Mon chéri, tu pourrais juste nous aider avec les bagages, et nous montrer où vous comptez tous nous faire dormir ? lui demanda Jay d’une voix douce.

 

Harry et Louis n’avaient jamais reçu autant de monde d’un coup, mais ce n’était pas comme s’ils manquaient de place dans leur maison. Ils l’avaient tout de même achetée avec l’idée en tête d’y caser une famille nombreuse : celle qu’ils avaient déjà, et celle qu’ils espéraient fonder dans les prochaines années. Ils avaient quatre chambres en plus de la leur et de celle de William, et ils auraient pu faire dormir toute une colonie de vacances dans leur salon tant il était immense. Sans parler de leur jardin, dans lequel il était toujours possible de dresser des tentes.

 

-Bien sûr, Maman.

 

-Merci, mon ange, dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, l’enveloppant dans l’odeur rassurante de son parfum et achevant d’effacer les quelques contrariétés qui avaient ponctué la discussion.

 

Louis s’apprêtait à monter l’escalier, deux valises à la main, sa mère et Dan sur les talons, lorsqu’il entendit Harry s’exclamer depuis le salon, sur un ton à la fois amusé et excédé :

 

-Non, mais... Louis ! C’est quoi, ces chaussures que tu lui as mises ? Pourquoi tu as acheté ça ? Je rêve...

 

Louis eut un petit sourire. Harry avait fini par remarquer Dory.

 

-Ne fais pas genre ! Je sais que toi aussi tu trouves ça mignon ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

 

Il prit le manque de réaction de Harry pour un acquiescement.

 

*

 

Louis voyait de nombreux avantages à sortir avec un chanteur, surtout un chanteur aussi doué que Harry, et les moments où ils devaient chanter _joyeux anniversaire_ à quelqu’un en faisaient définitivement partie. Harry chantait _joyeux anniversaire_ comme un dieu. Il était toujours juste, même au tout début, indiquant la hauteur correcte aux autres gens, et même si tout le reste de l’assemblée avait des voix de casserole, la sienne s’élevait au-dessus pour redresser la cacophonie et donner une sonorité avec un minimum d’harmonie à l’ensemble.

 

Il lui semblait que la voix de Harry était particulièrement mélodieuse, aujourd'hui, et qu’il y mettait plus de coeur que d’habitude alors qu’ils chantaient pour leur bébé, et Louis ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de l’écouter au lieu de se concentrer sur la justesse de sa propre voix.

 

-Tu vas souffler ta bougie ? dit-il à William, quand le choeur de leurs familles se fut tu.

 

Le bébé babilla quelque chose d’inintelligible en réponse. Il était installé dans sa chaise haute, au bout de la grande table qu’ils avaient installée dans leur jardin, et si Harry et Louis avaient craint qu’il ne soit effrayé, ou du moins intimidé, en devenant le centre de l’attention comme ça, ils s’étaient complètement trompés. William paraissait ravi, sa bouille ronde fendue par un sourire. Visiblement, il avait hérité de l’aisance de Harry face à un public. Il tenait aussi de lui un charisme certain, même s’il n’était encore qu’un petit bout de chou. Il ne parlait pas encore vraiment qu’il avait déjà la capacité de garder vingt personnes suspendues à ses lèvres. Une vraie graine de star.

 

Harry s’était rendu aux arguments de Louis et avait ajouté un glaçage blanc et bleu au gâteau yaourt. Louis n’avait pas envie de penser au niveau inquiétant de perfectionnisme que son amoureux avait atteint et avait préféré se dire que le fait que les couleurs s’assortissent au tee-shirt de William n’était qu’une pure coïncidence.

 

-Tu crois qu’il va y arriver ? fit Harry, qui tenait le gâteau avec la bougie allumée en équilibre sur le plateau de la chaise haute, comme s’il s’agissait d’une mission cruciale.

 

Louis supposait que c'était quand même d’un moment important, même s’il tentait de dédramatiser pour ne pas se mettre à sangloter. Mais sa famille ne l’aidait pas, retenant leur souffle comme si William allait effectuer un fantastique tour de magie. Robin filmait avec sa caméra, Lottie avec son iPhone, Jay prenait des photos avec son appareil numérique, et Fizzy avec son Polaroïd. Ils avaient visiblement tous du mal à encaisser le choc émotionnel. Harry s’essuya discrètement les yeux. Seules Daisy et Phoebe chuchotaient dans leur coin et n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement affecté par la prouesse à venir de leur petit neveu.

 

-Mais oui, répondit Louis avec un sourire.

 

En réalité, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que William ne comprenne pas complètement la consigne et souffle par le nez au lieu de la bouche et envoie de la morve sur le chef-d’oeuvre de Harry, mais heureusement, il parut saisir ce que Louis lui montrait, et il souffla sa première bougie avec adresse et classe, si on exceptait les quelques projections de salive qui étaient venues avec.

 

Tout le monde applaudit, William agita ses petites mains en rigolant, et Louis eut l’impression que son coeur gonflait jusqu’à atteindre deux fois sa taille habituelle.

 

Liam arriva juste à temps pour goûter au gâteau et assister aux tentatives de Louis et Harry pour que William tienne sa cuillère et parvienne à manger tout seul, qui se soldèrent par un échec. Louis lui fit donc manger sa part avant de s’attaquer à la sienne. William avait eu l’air d’apprécier, mais il avait réussi à se mettre du glaçage et des miettes un peu partout, malgré son bavoir, jusque dans ses cheveux, et Harry le porta à l’intérieur de la maison pour lui faire une toilette rapide et le changer. Quand ils ressortirent sur la terrasse, Will portait le même tee-shirt Gucci qu’auparavant, mais en rouge.

 

-La marque nous les a envoyés, se défendit Harry devant le regard blasé de Louis.

 

Au moins, il lui avait laissé les baskets Dory.

 

-Les cadeaux, les cadeaux, scandèrent Doris et Ernest, et ils migrèrent tous dans le salon pour que William ouvre ses paquets -ou plutôt pour qu’ils les ouvrent pour lui.

 

Dire qu’il fut pourri gâté était un sérieux euphémisme. Il avait eu plus de cadeaux en un seul anniversaire (le  _premier_ ) que Louis pendant toute son enfance, sérieusement. Il n’allait pas être jaloux de son gosse, tout de même, il était un peu plus mature que cela. Mais cela lui arrivait de se demander s’ils ne devraient pas faire attention à ne pas trop tout lui donner sur un plateau. En même temps, cela le rendait vraiment satisfait et fier de savoir qu’il pouvait subvenir aux besoins de son enfant, qu’il ne manquait de rien, et ne manquerait probablement jamais de rien, même s’ils étaient parfois dans l’excès et le couvraient un peu trop de présents. Louis voyait la différence nette entre la vie qu’ils avaient et les problèmes financiers que sa mère avait pu rencontrer quand il était petit. Il avait justement toujours souhaité que ses enfants à lui n’aient pas à traverser de période sombre comme lui avait vécu, quand ils avaient à peine de quoi se faire à manger décemment et quand payer le loyer était une angoisse chaque mois. Il avait même failli renoncer à son rêve de devenir musicien pour prendre un job moins incertain et s’assurer la stabilité économique. Mais il avait eu de la chance, et il avait réussi à concilier les deux. Et même si Harry gagnait largement plus que lui, Louis savait qu’il était indépendant financièrement, qu'il pouvait faire vivre leur famille, qu’il n’avait pas besoin de son petit ami pour l’entretenir, à part peut-être quand ils avaient déboursé onze millions de dollars pour leur maison (clairement, il n’aurait pas pu sortir une telle somme tout seul). Et zut, il avait droit d’utiliser cet argent, qu'il avait _gagné_ , en travaillant d'arrache pied, pour offrir tout ce qu’il voulait à son petit garçon.

 

-C’était vraiment dur de trouver quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas déjà, fit remarquer Jay alors que Louis commençait à déballer le cadeau de sa part et de celle de Dan. Vous lui achetez des trucs à longueur de temps.

 

-C’est faux, protesta Harry. On essaye vraiment de réserver les cadeaux pour les grandes occasions.

 

-La seule chose qu’on lui achète tout le temps, ce sont des vêtements, franchement, renchérit Louis.

 

Lottie eut un petit ricanement.

 

-Et des peluches, et des hochets, et des figurines, et des jouets, et tout un tas de trucs dont il est encore trop petit pour se servir…

 

Harry et Louis se regardèrent. Ils achetaient tout ça ? Régulièrement ? Oh, peut-être. Et alors, à la fin ? Louis haussa les épaules et Harry lui lança un sourire complice.

 

-On est riche, trancha Louis. On n’a pas de raison de se restreindre.

 

-Mais vous pourriez laisser des idées à vos vieux parents, qui manquent d’inspiration, taquina Robin.

 

En réalité, tout le monde avait eu de l’inspiration. William reçut, entre autres, une table d’éveil sur le thème des superhéros, un bureau interactif multicolore et très bruyant (Louis sentait que William allait l’adorer, vu comme il appuyait déjà sur les boutons comme un forcené, et leur donner la migraine à longueur de journée), une grosse boîte de Duplo pour premier âge. Gemma avait opté pour un énorme ours en peluche (qui avait dû lui coûter cher rien qu’en supplément bagage) dans les bras duquel on pouvait installer William et presque le faire disparaître dans la fourrure, ce qui était une vision absolument adorable. Lottie avait acheté des aquanimaux, dont une Dory en plastique (Louis lui lança un sourire tout heureux -tel frère, telle soeur), qui allaient dans le bain.

 

-Je sens que Louis va s’amuser avec le poisson en plastique plus que William, ricana Harry. Tu viens de ruiner nos moments sexy dans la baignoire.

 

Louis avait William sur les genoux, alors il se contenta de fusiller Harry du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’air un petit peu penaud.

 

Fizzy et les jumelles avaient choisi plusieurs peluches de personnages de dessin animé. Liam avait sans doute eu l’idée la plus originale : une énorme bouée sécurisée pour un bébé, en forme de cochon rose, avec parasol intégré.

 

-Pour qu’il puisse barboter dans la grande piscine avec vous, expliqua-t-il.

 

Sans surprise, Harry et Louis avaient cassé leur tirelire. Mais cela valait le coup pour l’enthousiasme que manifesta leur garçon face à leurs cadeaux. Louis savait bien que les enfants se lassaient très vite et que William aurait sans doute oublié la moitié de ses nouveaux jouets dans cinq minutes, mais il eut l’air d’adorer le petit piano en plastique avec un micro et la table de percussion qu’ils avaient choisis.

 

-Je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez vous retenir de lui mettre des instruments dans les mains, fit Jay avec un sourire complice.

 

Louis ne voulait pas être le genre de parents obsédé par l’idée que leurs rejetons suivent leurs traces, aient les mêmes passions, servent de transmission à leurs rêves, réalisés ou non, et leurs talents exploités ou non, mais il devait reconnaître que cela lui ferait vraiment très plaisir que William soit intéressé par la musique. Elle tenait une grande place dans leur vie. William devait bien avoir hérité d’une certaine sensibilité. Il n’était jamais trop tôt pour l’initier. Et puis s’il envoyait tout valser dès qu’il serait en âge de choisir et qu’il préférait se mettre à la pâtisserie ou au football américain, tant pis, après tout ; au moins, ils auraient essayé.

 

Louis se rappelait très bien du jour où Harry et lui étaient allés chercher les instruments. Harry était tout fébrile alors qu’ils regardaient les claviers, les petites batteries et les xylophones, et il ne cessait de rechercher un contact physique, de saisir la main de Louis pour nouer leurs doigts et caresser sa peau, et passant même une main sous son tee-shirt pour effleurer le bas de son dos, au point que Louis avait commencé à se sentir rougir, tandis qu’ils faisaient la queue pour payer.

 

-Harry ! Stop, avait-il sifflé, mais cela n'avait semblé qu'encourager son petit ami à le toucher davantage.

 

Le magasin était climatisé, mais lorsqu’ils étaient enfin parvenus à la caisse, la chaleur était assez montée en Louis pour qu’il se mette à transpirer, le tissu de son haut lui collant légèrement à la peau. Il avait désespérément essayé de ne pas avoir d'érection, mais lorsqu'ils étaient retournés à la voiture et que Harry l’avait plaqué contre la carrosserie pour l'embrasser férocement, cela s'était révélé être impossible.

 

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? avait haleté Louis alors que Harry descendait ses lèvres dans son cou et frottait ses hanches contre lui, toujours piégé contre le métal, collé au corps du bouclé.

 

Harry avait grogné en suçant sa peau, et Louis avait rejeté la tête en arrière sous la sensation et agrippé les cheveux de son petit ami, tirant un peu violemment sur ses mèches lorsque ce dernier avait glissé une main entre eux pour presser sa paume contre le sexe de Louis, qui devenait déjà un peu humide, à travers ses vêtements.

 

-Harry, on est sur un parking… avait murmuré Louis, déchiré entre la réalisation qu’ils étaient en public et l’envie de continuer.

 

Harry s’était détaché, attrapant le visage de Louis entre ses mains et le regardant avec une expression étrange, les joues roses, l’air dépassé.

 

-Je t’aime tellement, avait-il soudain lâché.

 

Louis avait arqué un sourcil amusé pour masquer l’émotion que ces simples mots suscitaient toujours en lui. Mais il n’avait pas joué le détachement au point de laisser cette affirmation abrupte et inattendue sans réponse.

 

-Je t’aime aussi.

 

Harry le fixait avec des yeux brillants et Louis avait soutenu son regard, absorbé dans le vert de ses prunelles.

-C’est juste que… Je réalise à quel point j’ai de la chance de t’avoir trouvé, avait fait Harry sur un ton un peu désespéré, sans cesser de regarder Louis droit dans les yeux. Je veux dire, je le savais déjà, évidemment. Mais le fait qu’on puisse partager l’amour qu’on a pour la musique, que tu comprennes parfaitement ce que ça signifie pour moi… Que je puisse être témoin de ton talent, que tu nourrisses mon inspiration… Penser que tu- tu t’assieds au piano avec moi pour composer des chansons sur notre relation, que tu pourras transmettre ton incroyable sensibilité à nos enfants... Que pour consoler notre bébé, tu te mets naturellement à chanter, sans même vraiment en être conscient… Je n’aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Je ? On vient d’acheter ses premiers instruments à notre fils, pour son premier anniversaire, et je l’imagine en train de les essayer, je sais que tu voudras lui apprendre, et que tu seras patient et passionné, et je… Je me sens… Je t’aime. Louis, je…

 

Harry s’était interrompu pour essuyer avec son pouce la larme qui dégoulinait lentement sur la joue de Louis.

 

-Harry, avait simplement chuchoté celui-ci d’une voix rauque, noyé par ce qu’il ressentait pour ce garçon.

 

Harry s’était penché vers lui pour qu’ils échangent un baiser passionné, toujours appuyés contre leur voiture, au milieu du parking d’un centre commercial. Dieu merci, il n’y avait pas de paparazzi. Heureusement, vraiment, parce qu’ils avaient démarré la voiture seulement pour se garer dans une impasse trois cent mètres plus loin, trop excités pour atteindre leur villa. Et lorsque Harry l’avait allongé sur la banquette arrière et avait tiré sur son bermuda en jean pour envelopper son sexe dans sa bouche, le faisant immédiatement se cambrer et gémir, Louis avait toujours les larmes aux yeux, sans qu’il sache si elles étaient plus dues au plaisir ou à la déclaration d’amour de Harry qui résonnait toujours en lui.

 

Parce qu’ils trouvaient que deux cadeaux, cela ne faisait pas beaucoup pour célébrer la prunelle de leurs yeux, ils avaient aussi acheté à William un chien robot avec une télécommande, très simple mais d’un réalisme presque troublant, et un porteur en forme de voiture vintage rouge, extrêmement raffiné et extrêmement cher.

 

Louis était bien content qu’ils l’aient fait ; cela leur permit d’enchaîner rapidement sur autre chose après avoir déballé les instruments, et de l’empêcher de repenser à leur séance de shopping pleine d’ardeur et de se sentir durcir devant toute sa famille, dont certains membres n’avaient définitivement pas l’âge d’avoir une conversation sur le sexe.

 

*

 

-Harry, tu es sûr que c’est bien de faire ça dans le sable ? Tu vas le casser… Tu veux que je te rappelle combien ce machin nous a coûté ? lança Louis, mais sa voix était trop tendre pour qu’on puisse prendre sa réprobation au sérieux.

 

Harry était assis en face de William dans le bac à sable qui se trouvait à droite de la piscine, et il avait la télécommande du chien robot à la main. Il le faisait avancer vers le bébé, qui fuyait à quatre pattes en riant aux éclats, un spectacle particulièrement attendrissant. Louis se dit vaguement qu'il allait encore se salir et se mettre du sable partout alors qu'ils venaient de le changer, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Au moins, ils l'avaient mis pieds nus, ce qui évitait de bousiller les adorables chaussures neuves Dory en les remplissant de sable. Harry y aurait sans doute vu une occasion de s'en débarrasser, mais Louis les défendrait jusqu'à la mort. Quand il ne put plus s'en empêcher, il s’approcha à son tour du bac à sable pour enjamber le bord et s’agenouiller avec sa petite famille. Il récupéra William dans ses bras et le posa sur ses genoux, lançant un regard joyeux à Harry.

 

-Alors, il est rigolo le chien, non ? demanda-t-il à William en embrassant le dessus de son crâne.

 

Evidemment, le bébé fit “non” de la tête, faisant s’agiter le bob qu’il portait sur la tête, mais son air malicieux et le fait qu’il gigote avec enthousiasme contre Louis alors que Harry continuait de faire marcher le jouet contredisaient ses dires.

 

-J’adore quand il fait cette tête, il me fait penser à toi, soupira Harry avec un sourire tellement franc qu’il faisait ressortir ses fossettes comme jamais. Je sens qu'il aura un sens de l'humour assez acéré, juste comme toi.

 

Louis laissa le bébé s’extirper de son étreinte, distrait par la remarque de son amoureux, et William rampa jusqu’à Harry. Celui-ci se cacha la figure puis enleva brutalement ses mains en faisant les gros yeux.

 

-Bouh !

 

Le bébé émit un gargouillement ravi.

 

-’Core ! réclama-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur Harry.

 

C’était fou comme cette blague vieille comme le monde marchait toujours aussi bien sur les bébés. Harry s’exécuta, mais restant caché plus longtemps derrière ses mains, jusqu’à ce que William fasse la moue et lance un “Papa !” boudeur.

 

-Bouh !

 

William repartit dans un éclat de rire en applaudissant. Il arrivait à battre des mains depuis quelque temps, et Louis ne se lassait pas de le regarder faire.

 

-Encore ?

 

William hocha la tête. Ah bah tiens, bien sûr. Avec Harry, il arrêtait de tout refuser. Louis seul avait le privilège de le voir secouer la tête en permanence. Il ne se plaignait pas ; au fond, cela l’amusait. (Il faisait sans doute le même genre de taquineries quand il était enfant, honnêtement.)

 

Ils restèrent un peu là à s’amuser avec William et quiconque qui eut le courage de venir se rouler dans le sable avec eux et la vingtaine de jouets qu’ils laissaient dehors pratiquement en permanence -le temps californien était tellement clément qu’ils pouvaient profiter de leur jardin toute l’année. Les jumelles Tomlinson et Anne firent un tour dans le bac, tandis que les autres restaient à bavarder à table sur la terrasse ou décidaient de faire un plongeon dans la piscine, pour échapper à la chaleur accablante. Lottie et Gemma s’étaient déjà appropriées leurs larges matelas pneumatiques colorés, et bronzaient en bikini et grandes Ray-ban, flottant sur la surface pour profiter de la chaleur sur leur peau impeccable, et fuyant toute goutte d’eau, comme si la piscine était remplie d’acide. Louis se promit d’aller faire trempette plus tard et de les éclabousser comme il se devait. Peut-être même carrément renverser les matelas. S’il avait William dans les bras, elles n’oseraient pas contre-attaquer.

 

 

-Mettez de la crème solaire, les filles ! cria Jay. Le soleil tape, vous allez cramer.

 

Lottie leva une main parfaitement manucurée pour lui adresser un signe d’indifférence. Liam s'agenouilla à côté de Louis.

 

-Je vais m’en griller une de l’autre côté de la maison, tu veux venir ?

 

Louis hésita, puis fit signe à Liam qu’il le suivait, ne pouvant s’empêcher de couler un regard vers Harry. Celui-ci n’avait jamais trop aimé que Louis fume. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, Louis s’allumait parfois plus de vingt cigarettes par jour ; c’était sa manière de gérer le stress du groupe et des tournées. Une fois en couple avec Harry, sa consommation s’était peu à peu réduite, naturellement, sans que son petit ami ne lui demande rien -peut-être juste parce que Louis était plus détendu et heureux dans sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait. Lorsque William était né, Louis avait pratiquement arrêté. Harry lui avait clairement dit qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il fume autour du bébé, mais de toute façon, Louis ne ressentait plus vraiment un besoin impérieux de nicotine. ll n’était même pas sûr d’avoir encore un paquet de cigarettes à la maison. Peut-être dans la boîte à gants de sa voiture. Il ne fumait plus qu’à de rares occasions, en soirée, ou… Eh bien, quand Liam le tentait.

 

-Et après on pourra gonfler la bouée et l’essayer avec votre petit bout dans la piscine, non ? ajouta Liam.

 

Voilà qui s’accordait parfaitement avec le plan machiavélique de Louis pour embêter leurs soeurs. Harry acquiesça.

 

-Lou, tu peux juste me passer son biberon d’eau sur la table, avant de t’éclipser ?

 

-Laisse, Louis, j’arrive avec, lança Anne.

 

Louis et Liam contournèrent la maison pour arriver de l’autre côté du jardin, qui bordait l’allée en dalles qui partait de la grille d'entrée et qui remontait jusqu’à la porte. Il y avait une fontaine, aussi. Et une pagode. Harry et lui avaient fait construire à peu près tout ce qui était possible de faire construire sur leur propriété. Sauf, au grand regret de Louis, un terrain de football. Ils s’assirent sur le banc en pierre, et Liam tira son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en proposant une à Louis, puis lui allumant avec son briquet.

 

-Merci, mon cher, fit Louis d’une voix exagérément polie, en tirant une bouffée, tenant délicatement la cigarette entre ses deux doigts.

 

Liam rigola.

 

-Tu as toujours eu une façon tellement… _gay_   de fumer ta clope, dit-il en imitant le geste gracieux du poignet de Louis.

 

-Il fallait bien que je me conforme à quelques stéréotypes, plaisanta Louis. Déjà que je ne suis pas spécialement la mode et que je ne me teins pas les cheveux… Les gens seraient trop déboussolés. J’aurais encore plus droit à la fameuse question : “Tu es gay ?! Vraiment ? Tu es  _sûr_ ?”.

 

C’était incroyable le nombre de gens, la plupart du temps de parfaits inconnus, qui lui faisaient remarquer qu’il “n’avait pas l’air gay” et qui se permettaient de mettre en doute sa clairvoyance sur sa propre sexualité, comme si Louis s’était égaré dans quelque chose qui ne lui correspondait pas et qu’il fallait qu’ils le fassent revenir à la raison. Comme si être homosexuel était une filière à l’université ou une voie professionnelle dont on pouvait changer, et pas un élément constituant de son identité, que lui et lui seul pouvait déterminer. Louis préférait en rire, le plus souvent. Mais parfois, cela l'agaçait. Une fois, une fan lui avait tenu ce genre de propos en le draguant maladroitement dans un bar, à quelques pas de Harry, ce qui rendait la chose particulièrement irrespectueuse, et Louis était de tellement méchante humeur ce soir-là qu’il lui avait jeté au visage : “Même si j’aimais les vagins, je ne coucherais _jamais_ avec toi !”. La fille avait pleuré. Louis s’était senti tellement mal  après coup qu’il avait envoyé Harry s’excuser de sa part auprès d’elle et lui donner des billets gratuits pour le prochain concert de Sassy Losers, trop honteux pour le faire lui-même. “Tous les fans vont me haïr”, s’était lamenté Louis en se serrant contre Harry pendant une partie de la nuit. Harry avait juste embrassé ses cheveux en disant : “ils ne pourraient jamais”. Le lendemain, un paragraphe écrit par la fan circulait sur Twitter et Louis avait été extrêmement surpris de lire dedans des excuses qui lui étaient adressées, la fille reconnaissant avoir eu un comportement déplacé, et quelques mots montrant qu’elle allait corriger sa vision déformée de l’homosexualité et encourageait les autres à se renseigner. Il avait immédiatement envoyé un message à Harry : “ _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?”._ Harry avait répondu : “ _Rien”._ Puis : “ _elle a juste réalisé qu'elle avait eu tort et que tu étais bien l'être humain formidable qu'elle s'imaginait ;)”_ Louis avait favorisé le tweet d'excuse de la fille. Elle avait pleuré. De joie, cette fois.

 

Liam baissa les yeux vers le sol, souriant de façon un peu lointaine. Louis le fixa quelques instants.

 

-Alors… Tu ne m’as pas dit tout à l’heure, mais où est Sophia ? Je pensais qu’elle viendrait avec toi…

 

Louis avait l’impression que quelque chose clochait. Son ami avait l’air assez mélancolique. Et il se séparait rarement de sa petite amie, surtout pour aller chez des amis communs. Liam eut un soupir.

 

-Elle était juste un peu… Elle n’avait pas le moral. Elle m’a  dit de venir quand même et de vous demander de l’excuser.

 

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? fit Louis, un peu inquiet.

 

Liam souffla une longue volute de fumée.

 

-On n’y arrive pas, Lou. Elle n’est pas toujours enceinte.

 

Oh. Louis posa la main sur le genou de son ami, et le serra gentiment.

 

-Hier, on a cru que ça y était, mais c’était le test de grossesse qui était défectueux, poursuivit Liam. Sophia est allée chez le docteur ce matin. C’est pour ça qu’elle ne voulait pas venir… Voir William, ça aurait été difficile alors qu’elle venait d’avoir une nouvelle déception… Je suis désolé.

 

-Pourquoi tu t’excuses ? Je comprends totalement. C’est moi qui suis désolé, pour vous.

 

Louis passa un bras autour des épaules de Liam pour le réconforter.

 

-Mais Li, ça fait combien de temps que vous essayez ? Six mois, à peu près ? Je ne suis pas un expert, mais ça ne fait pas très long… Il faut juste que vous soyez patient. Parfois, ça prend du temps.

 

-Je sais, je sais. On a fait des examens, tout va bien, tout fonctionne, chez nous deux. Le médecin nous a conseillé de nous détendre, de ne pas nous fixer de dates, que c’était peut-être la pression qu'on se mettait qui nous bloquait… Il a dit que parfois ce n’était juste pas le bon moment, que c’était psychologique, et que ça viendrait quand on serait prêt.

 

-Il a probablement raison, fit doucement Louis.

 

-Ouais. Mais c'est juste… _frustrant_ , tu vois ?  Parce qu’il n’y a aucune raison que ça ne marche pas… et pourtant ça ne marche pas.

 

Louis hocha la tête, lui adressant un sourire compatissant. Ils fumèrent quelques minutes en silence.

 

-Puisqu'on est là, je voulais te parler d'autre chose, fit soudain Liam. C'est plus ou moins lié. Je veux dire, puisqu'apparemment ce n'est pas le bon moment pour que je devienne père, et que ça commence à me rendre fou de me concentrer là-dessus...

 

Il tourna la tête vers Louis.

 

-Je crois qu'on devrait entrer en studio. Et sortir un nouvel album.

 

Louis ne fut pas complètement surpris. Ils parlaient régulièrement du moment où ils allaient reprendre le groupe, qui commençait à être en pause depuis un moment. Ils avaient toujours su qu'ils voulaient revenir. Les fans les réclamaient, et leur dernier contrat stipulait qu’ils avaient encore deux albums à sortir. Mais maintenant que son ami voulait passer au concret, Louis se sentait brusquement comme au bord d'un précipice. Et il n'était pas sûr de se sentir prêt à sauter.

 

-Mais… hésita-t-il.

 

Liam se lança dans un argumentaire enthousiaste.

 

-Allez, Louis. Je sais que tu composes tout le temps. Rien que ce mois-ci, tu m’as envoyé ou joué au moins cinq ou six chansons qui ont le potentiel de finir sur un album ! Je n’imagine même pas combien de paroles et de mélodies traînent dans tes carnets... Surtout que je te connais, vu comme tu es heureux, tu dois être encore plus inspiré qu’avant. Il y a aussi les trois chansons qu’on a presque terminées tous les deux, celle que j’ai écrite avec Zayn, et je sais que Zayn et Josh aussi ont bossé ensemble sur des sons… On a presque un album entier, il faut juste s’immerger en groupe dans la composition et enregistrer dans la foulée. Le label ne nous met pas encore la pression, mais je pense qu’ils seront plus que ravis de mettre la machine en marche… Peut-être nous chercher de nouveaux producteurs.

 

D'accord, maintenant qu'il s'imaginait se plonger dans le processus créatif, qu'il visualisait l'excitation et le sentiment d'accomplissement qui accompagnaient la sortie d'un album… Louis était tenté. Bien sûr que la carrière du groupe lui manquait un peu. Il avait d'autres projets, mais livrer sa propre musique au monde, retrouver leur public… C'était différent.

 

-Je suis désolé de sonner un peu égoïste, ajouta Liam. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose de constructif dans ma vie, d'une -d'une _distraction_ , en ce moment, je l'avoue. Mais Lou, je vois à ta tête que tu en meurs d'envie aussi.

 

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Louis.

 

-Trente-deux.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Trente-deux. C'est le nombre de chansons à peu près achevées que j'ai composées ces six derniers mois, fit Louis en haussant les épaules.

 

-Oh mon dieu. Je le savais. J'espère que tu vas me donner de belles choses à chanter !

 

-Hé, mes paroles sont _toujours_ belles, protesta Louis.

 

-J'ai tellement hâte d'être en studio.

 

Louis fut soudain saisi d'une sensation désagréable, comme s'il avait le vertige, réalisant que Liam allait d'un coup un peu vite pour lui.

 

-Il faut d'abord parler aux autres, dit-il, dans une faible tentative pour le ralentir.

 

Mais Liam était lancé.

 

-Bien sûr ! Mais je pense qu'ils seront d'accord. Eleanor va finir avec la peau noire si elle continue de bronzer sur des terrasses à Ibiza si souvent, Zayn s'envoie bien trop en l'air, ce qui est un signe certain qu'il s'ennuie, si tu veux mon avis, et j'ai peur que Josh ne nous laisse tomber et ne devienne membre permanent de You Me At Six à force de remplacer leur guitariste drogué, si on ne lui donne pas quelque chose à jouer bientôt.

 

Louis eut un rire franc. Il tira sur sa cigarette presque consumée.

 

-Il faut aussi que je parle à Harry.

 

Il y eut un silence. Le visage de Liam prit un air plus grave.

 

-Je sais que c’est surtout ça qui te retient, que ça ne va pas être facile, avec votre bébé, si on… Enfin…

 

-Si on part en tournée, ouais, murmura Louis.

 

C'était sa crainte principale. Comment laisser son petit ami et son fils d’un an pendant des mois pour aller jouer à travers les États-Unis et l’Europe ?

 

-Est-ce que Harry a l'intention de sortir un album bientôt, lui ?

 

-Je ne sais pas.

 

-Il compose ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Harry compose régulièrement, comme tout musicien passionné, ça ne signifie pas qu’il veut en faire un album.

 

Louis savait que son ton était un peu froid, mais  la discussion prenait un tour problématique, et il n’avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça aujourd’hui.

 

-Mais il doit forcément y penser aussi. De quand date son dernier ?

 

-Il est sorti à peu près en même temps que le nôtre.

 

-Ah oui, je m’en souviens. Donc il ne faudrait pas qu'on fasse nos albums au même moment, il faudra qu'on soit en décalé, qu’on coordonne nos sorties et nos tournées, pour qu'un de vous puisse…

 

Rester à la maison avec leur enfant ?

 

-J’en discuterai avec Harry, OK ? le coupa Louis, sentant une pointe d'angoisse le saisir à la gorge en pensant à ces détails, qui ressemblaient à des obstacles insurmontables.

 

-D’accord, fit Liam, sentant sans doute que son ami était mal à l’aise. On en reparlera quand ta famille sera partie.

 

Les Tomlinson et les Styles avaient prévu de rester une dizaine de jours à LA avec eux. On était en plein de mois de juillet, c’étaient les vacances scolaires. Louis était content que Liam repousse la discussion ; il n'aurait pas du tout aimé discuter de ce sujet assez sensible avec Harry en sachant que les oreilles de leurs proches traînant dans les alentours. Quoiqu'ils aient sans doute eux-mêmes déjà réfléchi à ça. Brusquement, Louis se sentit stupide. La reprise de leurs carrières ne devrait pas lui apparaître comme une question si insurmontable. Ils avaient toujours su qu'elle se poserait. Pourtant, la résolution lui semblait beaucoup moins évidente que lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté en prenant la décision d'avoir un enfant, deux ans auparavant.

 

Liam écrasa son mégot sous sa chaussure. Louis lui lança un regard incrédule.

 

-Mais… ! Ça va pas !

 

-Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai… Oh, oups, fit Liam en réalisant et en écarquillant les yeux.

 

-D'où tu jettes tes mégots par terre chez les gens ? rigola Louis. J'ai ramené un cendrier exprès, débile.

 

-Pendant un instant j'ai oublié qu'on était dans ton jardin, je croyais qu'on était dans la rue ! gémit Liam. C'est tellement grand ici, ça me perturbe.

 

-Ramasse ça avant que Harry ne le voit et ne t'arrache les yeux, fit Louis en lui tendant le cendrier après y avoir écrasé sa propre cigarette.

 

Liam grommela un “tu pourrais installer des cendriers dans cette allée puisque c'est toujours là qu'on fume” mais se baissa tout de même pour ramasser. La mention d'un Harry en colère motivait toujours les gens. Il pouvait devenir très effrayant.

 

Lorsqu’ils retournèrent sur la terrasse, Harry avait disparu avec William et sa mère. “Pour se mettre en maillot de bain”, expliqua Robin, qui n’avait lui-même pas l’air décidé à faire trempette, étendu paresseusement sur une chaise longue, avec sa casquette sur le visage et un verre de vin rouge posé à côté.

 

 

Liam et Louis s’attelèrent à la tâche de gonfler la bouée cochon. Louis commença par souffler dedans et s’arracher les poumons pour obtenir un progrès quasiment imperceptible avant de se rappeler qu’ils avaient une pompe dans le garage -et même plusieurs.

 

Louis était penché au-dessus de la piscine pour mettre la bouée dans l’eau et vérifier qu’elle flottait bien quand Harry ressortit de la maison. Il faillit tomber tête la première tout habillé dans le bassin en l’apercevant. Déjà, il avait William dans les bras, et celui-ci portait une combinaison de bain anti UV bleue et blanche absolument adorable, avec des brassards assortis. Ensuite, Harry lui-même avait enfilé son maillot de bain le plus… le plus… Il portait son mini-short jaune, et Louis sentit une pointe de chaleur pulser dans son bas-ventre. La dernière fois que Harry avait mis ça, ils étaient seuls pour un bain de minuit à la lueur des lanternes qui éclairaient leur jardin, et Louis avait tenu environ dix minutes avant d’allonger un Harry trempé sur les dalles, baisser le fameux short, et faire glisser son sexe dans sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’il heurte le fond de sa gorge et que Harry émette un grognement étranglé.

 

Mon Dieu, ils faisaient trop l’amour. Trop de choses en étaient venues à suggérer des images de leur vie sexuelle à Louis. Cela devenait ingérable.

 

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire canaille, comme s’il devinait parfaitement le train de pensées de Louis.

 

-Tout va bien, Lou ? lança-t-il en battant les cils d’un air innocent.

 

Louis arqua un sourcil. Ah, fort bien. Il voulait jouer à ça.

 

-Très bien. On le met dans l’eau ? répondit-il en pointant la bouée du menton, l’ayant remontée sur le bord.

 

 

Il attendit que Harry soit descendu dans l’eau jusqu’à la taille, par l’endroit le moins profond, avec leur fils fermement calé dans ses bras,  lui mouillant soigneusement le cou et l’immergeant progressivement, et relève les yeux vers Louis, attendant visiblement qu’il les rejoigne, pour lâcher sur un ton négligent :

 

-J’ai la flemme d’aller me changer.

 

Puis il ôta son tee-shirt et fit glisser son short le long de ses cuisses, pour rester en boxer rouge très moulant, debout sur le bord de la piscine.

 

Harry le fixait avec la bouche ouverte.

 

Louis posa une main sur sa hanche, lui lança un clin d’oeil, puis se retourna et se baissa lentement pour ramasser ses vêtements qui gisaient en tas par terre, pour les déposer sur la chaise longue la plus proche. En temps normal, il les aurait abandonnés là sans aucun scrupule, mais il n’allait pas laisser passer un si bon prétexte pour offrir une vue de ses fesses à son petit ami. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait oublié d’enlever sa casquette, et se retourna encore une fois pour la jeter sur la chaise avec le reste, agitant exprès son postérieur.

 

Gemma se racla la gorge de façon exagérée.

 

-Harry, tu veux que je prenne William pour que tu puisses mettre la tête sous l’eau et te… rafraîchir un peu ? dit-elle d’un ton narquois.

 

-Non, ça va, fit Harry d’une voix qui semblait toutefois un peu rauque.

 

Louis pouvait voir d’ici que ses tétons étaient durs, et à son humble avis, ce n’était pas à cause de l’eau. Bien fait. Louis se jeta dans la piscine en prenant soin d’atterrir le plus proche possible de Lottie, qui paraissait s’être à moitié endormie sur son matelas, lui arrachant des cris suraigus quand une large gerbe d’eau vint l’arroser. Quelle drama queen. L'eau n’était même pas si froide ; elle était tiède, parce qu’ils la chauffaient un peu quand ils savaient qu’ils allaient recevoir, et que le soleil de Californie suffisait déjà amplement à la rendre agréable. Louis ferma les yeux en se laissant un peu aller sur le dos, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les plaquer en arrière -c’était vrai qu’ils commençaient à partir un peu dans tous les sens. Puis il rejoignit la zone où il avait pied en quelques mouvements de brasse, se glissant à côté de Harry. Liam était aussi entré dans l’eau et l’aidait à asseoir William dans la bouée. Celui-ci avait l’air plutôt à l’aise. Il avait toujours aimé l’eau, refusant même souvent de sortir du bain, surtout si Harry ou Louis était avec lui dedans. Et comme ils adoraient partager ce moment avec lui, ils étaient aussi tentés le faire durer autant que possible. Ils étaient tous d’accord, et cela se voyait sur leurs factures d’eau.

 

-Je fonds, soupira Louis en posant une main sur la bouée pour la stabiliser. Il est trop chou là-dedans. Ça me donne presque des frissons.

 

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, se rapprochant dangereusement.

 

-Ce n’est pas la seule chose qui me donne des frissons, moi, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Tu sais, ce n'est pas très hygiénique de se baigner en sous-vêtement, au-delà du fait que ça soit complètement indécent...

 

Sa main descendit sous l’eau pour entourer la taille de Louis, ses doigts effleurant le fin tissu de son boxer. Louis lui attrapa le poignet pour anticiper sur tout geste un peu trop osé mais Harry se contenta de laisser sa main où elle était -ce qui suffisait à donner un début de chair de poule à Louis. Harry lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe en le tenant contre lui, Louis appuya sa tête contre son épaule, se concentrant sur la douceur de sa peau et le clapotis de l’eau, et pendant quelques secondes, il oublia qu’il était au milieu de sa piscine entouré d’une douzaine d’autres personnes, avec leur fils à surveiller ; ils étaient dans leur propre petit monde.

 

-Hé, vous avez entendu ? s’exclama Liam, les faisant brusquement redescendre sur terre.

 

Louis se détacha de Harry.

 

-Mhm ?

 

-William a dit “gâteau” !

 

-Quoi ? s’écria Harry. Non, je n’ai pas entendu !

 

-Je vous jure, les gars, il vient de le dire, insista Liam.

 

-Je confirme, lança Gemma qui barbotait à quelques mètres.

 

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu’il avait déjà de nouveau faim ? Ou juste qu’il avait envie de gâteau, par gourmandise ? Visiblement, leur fils savait déjà apprécier les bonnes choses. Louis attrapa la petite main de leur bébé.

 

-Tu peux le redire pour nous, mon ange ? Gâteau ? Gâ-teau ?

 

William secoua la tête. Louis fit la moue.

 

-Ça vous apprendra à vous tripoter devant tout le monde et à ne pas faire attention au reste, leur lança Liam.

 

Louis leva son majeur à son adresse.

 

-Louis ! Ne fais pas ça devant le bébé ! s’indigna Harry.

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-C’est bon, il ne comprend pas que c’est vulgaire.

 

-Justement ! Tu veux qu’il t’imite et se mette à faire des doigts d’honneur aux gens comme ça, sans savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

 

Louis fit mine d’y réfléchir.

 

-Ce serait plutôt mignon.

 

- _Non_.

 

-Ba-o ! clama William à ce moment en s’agitant dans la bouée.

 

Louis et Harry se regardèrent.

 

-Est-ce qu’il a dit “bateau” ?

 

-Je… crois.

 

-Répète ? Bateau ? fit Louis avec espoir en se tournant vers Will.

 

William s’empressa de secouer la tête.

 

Quel petit sadique.

 

*

 

 

 

Le soir tombait doucement, le ciel rempli de lueurs roses et orangées. L’ambiance s’était calmée. Liam était rentré chez lui, Lottie était au téléphone avec son petit ami dans un coin du jardin, Dan s’était proposé pour préparer le dîner et s’affairait dans leur cuisine, Jay gardait un oeil sur son avancée, Gemma était allée prendre une douche, les jumelles jouaient à leur DS dans une chambre en haut, Doris et Ernest étaient installés devant un film dans le salon, Fizzy tapotait sur son smartphone, affalée dans un fauteuil, et Anne et Robin s’occupaient du bain de William.

 

Harry et Louis étaient toujours dehors, face à la piscine, à deux sur la même chaise longue. Louis était assis entre les jambes de Harry, appuyé contre son torse, les bras de son petit ami passés autour de son cou. Ils étaient enroulés dans la même serviette de bain. Même s’ils étaient secs depuis longtemps, Louis n’avait pas envie de bouger. Leur position était trop confortable.

 

-Ça va ? murmura Harry, son souffle effleurant son cou.

 

Louis leva les mains pour resserrer les bras de son petit ami autour de lui.

 

-Mhm. Et toi ?

 

-Parfaitement bien, souffla Harry.

 

Louis se tordit le cou pour pouvoir le regarder, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 

-La journée était conforme à tes attentes ?

 

-C’était même mieux que ce que je pensais.

 

-Tu vois, il n’y avait pas besoin de te faire un tel sang d’encre.

 

-C’est un peu triste de se dire que c’est déjà passé. On ne fêtera plus jamais son premier anniversaire…

 

-Mais il reste celui de nos futurs autres enfants, fit doucement Louis, sans même y réfléchir.

 

La respiration de Harry eut une sorte de sursaut.

 

-J’espère qu’on aura une fille, répondit-il finalement.

 

-Une seule ? Je te rappelle qu’on est censé utiliser mon sperme, et tu as vu ma famille ? A tous les coups, on va en avoir plusieurs d’un coup. Des triplées, tiens.

 

-Une chance qu’on ait anticipé avec le nombre de chambres.

 

-Et au pire, on pourra mettre des lits superposés.

 

-Mais combien tu veux d’enfants ? pouffa Harry.

 

-De quoi former une équipe de football, bien sûr.

 

-Mon dieu, dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?

 

Il retombèrent quelques instants dans le silence. Harry caressa la joue de Louis d’un doigt.

 

-Ma mère avait l’air plutôt contente, à part quand elle a balancé sa suggestion d’envoyer William en Angleterre. Elle a même sous-entendu qu’elle reviendrait bientôt. Elle dit quelque chose comme “la prochaine fois, je ne ramènerai pas autant de vêtements en sachant le temps qu’on passe en maillot de bain”.

 

Il y avait une note de soulagement très claire dans sa voix.

 

-J’espère qu’elle va aimer le zoo de LA demain, ajouta-t-il.

 

-Qui n’aime pas les zoos ? murmura Louis.

 

-Liam, apparemment. Il dit qu’il n’aime que les chiens et que les autres animaux l’ennuient.

 

Louis eut un petit ricanement.

 

-D’ailleurs, il avait l’air un peu préoccupé, non… ? enchaîna Harry.

 

La conversation avec Liam revint percuter Louis. Il savait que s’il parlait de ses problèmes avec Sophia, il en viendrait immanquablement à évoquer la deuxième partie de leur discussion, et il. Il n’avait pas envie de gâcher leur journée.

 

-Je t’en parlerai plus tard, dit-il en fermant les yeux et en se faisant plus petit dans l’étreinte de son petit ami.

 

Louis n’avait pas vraiment peur de parler de Sassy Losers et de leur avenir à Harry. Il savait que celui-ci ne réagirait pas mal. Ils auraient cette discussion comme les adultes qu’ils étaient, et ils s’organiseraient du mieux qu’ils pourraient. Mais c’était un grand bouleversement qui se profilait dans leurs vies, et ce soir, bercé par le sentiment d’apaisement qui l’habitait alors qu’il regardait le soleil décliner avec l’amour de sa vie, au sommet de sa force en pensant à tous leurs proches qui étaient là pour eux, fier de la certitude que leur fils était en bonne santé et heureux, Louis voulait encore profiter de leur cocon de paradis, où tout était simple et léger.

 

 

FIN:)

 

**A suivre, en fait...**

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié, merci de votre lecture :) <3
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite normalement, je pense que vous avez deviné de quoi elle va parler...
> 
>  
> 
> [[ PS : HARRY A LANCE SA CARRIERE SOLO AUJOURD'HUI, C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE 
> 
> HARRY FUCKING STYLES
> 
> "ANOTHER MAN"
> 
> HARRY
> 
> MON AMOUR  
> MA CHAIR  
> MON SANG
> 
> H A R R Y 
> 
> Un an exactement après que j'ai vu 1D sur scène à Londres à 10 mètres de moi... :( ]]
> 
>  
> 
> L. @RideOfSongs
> 
> xx


End file.
